Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by Recanati
Summary: AU. Italia, Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Feliciano è un partigiano entusiasta, anche se un po' pavido. Innamorarsi di un pilota da caccia tedesco non rientrava esattamente nei suoi piani... e metterà a dura prova la sua lealtà e il suo cuore. traduzione autorizzata dall'originale inglese.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano non sapeva più cosa fare. Possibile che quell'ufficiale urlante non capisse che lui evidentemente non parlava tedesco? Feliciano ci riprovò, agitando ancora più in fretta la bandiera bianca che portava sempre con se per occasioni del genere e che sembrava del tutto inutile, quel giorno.

"Io non capisco! _Kein Deutsch_! Vorrei tanto risponderle ma non ho idea di cosa lei stia dicendo! _Sprechen sie Italienisch? Englisch?"_

Nemmeno quello parve funzionare. Il tedesco si mise solo a sbraitare più forte. Feliciano si fece piccolo sotto quell'assalto verbale e cercò di rannicchiarsi ancora di più. Era tutto così ingiusto! Lui voleva solo andare al mercato del paese a comprare della farina, ed era stato fermato da quel soldato tedesco urlante che sembrava incredibilmente arrabbiato per qualcosa e che non la smetteva di strillargli contro nella sua lingua sconosciuta. Ormai Feliciano era abituato ai tedeschi in giro per il paese, ma non aveva mai avuto a che fare con qualcosa del genere prima d'allora. Era terrorizzato.

"Mi dispiace!" gridò Feliciano mentre il tedesco s'infuriava sempre di più, la sua voce assordante. "Non so che cosa..." Il cuore gli si fermò nel petto quando il tedesco estrasse la pistola dalla fondina. Tutta la via e i campi circostanti parvero girarsi dalla loro parte. Ma il soldato non gli puntò contro la pistola – no, la sollevò sopra la sua testa e Feliciano ne vide l'impugnatura muoversi in fretta contro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi e si preparò al colpo. Che non venne. La voce di un altro tedesco raggiunse le sue orecchie e Feliciano s'arrischiò ad aprire un occhio per dare una sbirciata.

Il nuovo tedesco era alto, grande e biondo, e stava parlando con rabbia al soldato, tenendolo saldamente per un braccio. Sembrava come sbucato dal nulla. Feliciano guardò ad occhi aperti l'ufficiale biondo pronunciare ancora qualche rimprovero prima di lasciare la presa e congedare il soldato, che si affrettò a fare il saluto militare e a correre via. Feliciano, la bandiera bianca stretta in pugno, prese un profondo respiro e aspettò nervosamente di vedere cosa sarebbe successo a quel punto. L'ufficiale abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a parlare in tedesco, ma si interruppe. Dopo alcuni momenti di tensione, gli chiese "Suppongo che non parli inglese?"

Feliciano fece un sospiro di sollievo. "Oh, grazie a Dio! Si, io parlo inglese! Quel soldato, continuava ad urlare e non sapevo cosa volesse, urlava davvero forte ed era così arrabbiato e spaventoso, e grazie mille per avergli impedito di colpirmi, e vuoi arrestarmi?"

Il tedesco sembrava un po' spiazzato. "Prego. No, non voglio arrestarti."

"Oh, bene!" Feliciano sorrise e l'ufficiale fece una pausa prima di continuare.

"Chiedo scusa per il suo comportamento. Voleva vedere i tuoi documenti."

"Oh" disse Feliciano, sforzandosi di ripescare un fascio di fogli dalla tasca posteriore. "Li ho qui, io..."

"No..." il tedesco alzò le mani, tenendolo aperte davanti a lui. "Va bene così, davvero. Stai... stai bene?"

Feliciano sorrise di nuovo. Questo era il tedesco più gentile che avesse mai incontrato, anche se aveva l'aria severa e non sorrideva. "Si, sto bene. Grazie"

L'altro annuì sovrappensiero. " Prego" rispose di nuovo. Feliciano rimase in attesa ma il tedesco non proseguì, limitandosi ad osservarlo con attenzione. Feliciano sentì il respirò accelerare mentre lo fissava a sua volta. Era come se l'ufficiale lo stesse perforando con lo sgaurdo. I suoi occhi erano la cosa più blu che Feliciano avesse mai visto.

"Perciò..." disse infine Feliciano, con la vaga impressione di aver rotto un incantesimo aprendo bocca. "... posso andare al mercato ora? Perchè dovrei comprare della farina e sono già in ritardo e non voglio che mio nonno si preoccupi."

Il tedesco batté più volte le palpebre e i suoi occhi finalmente guizzarono verso un punto al di là di Feliciano. "Prego." Gli fece cenno di passare.

"Grazie, soldato tedesco gentile!" Feliciano corse via, lungo la stretta stradina di campagna che portava al villaggio. Dopo qualche passo, senza sapere perchè, si voltò indietro a guardare. Il tedesco lo stava seguendo con gli occhi, ma si girò in fretta.

Feliciano stabilì che quello doveva essere il suo giorno fortunato. Dopo l'incidente con i soldati tedeschi, al mercato riuscì a procurarsi molta farina, e delle mele e persino un pochino di zucchero, un'impresa quasi impossibile da quando era iniziata la guerra. Feliciano corse allegramente fuori dal villaggio, salutando la gente del posto mentre passava, ed imboccò la via fangosa che portava alla sua piccola fattoria. Il sole del tardo pomeriggio gettava la sua calda luce dorata sulla strada, sugli alberi, sui vasti campi nudi e Feliciano mugolò fra sé e sé dalla felicità, facendo oscillare il cesto di verdure al suo fianco.

Amava la campagna in giornate come quelle. Quasi riusciva a dimenticare la costante presenza di tedeschi nel villaggio, quasi non sentiva l'eco delle bombe che esplodevano fra le montagne, quasi sorvolava sulla vista della carcassa carbonizzata del carrarmato sul ciglio della strada. C'era quasi pace. Durante il tragitto il ragazzo si domandò per quale ragione l'ufficiale tedesco avesse impedito al soldato di colpirlo, prima. Feliciano non aveva mai avuto molto a che fare con i tedeschi, cercando disperatamente di evitarli, ma suo nonno e suo fratello gli dicevano sempre che erano tutti sadici, crudeli e malvagi. Quell'ufficiale di sicuro non gli era sembrato crudele o malvagio. Feliciano non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi se l'avrebbe rivisto. Ma non avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Non avrebbe dovuto importargli. Allora perchè gli importava?

Feliciano prese il sentiero che portava alla porta principale e venne subito raggiunto dal suono delle risate e dei canti. Con un ampio sorriso corse dentro casa. Nel momento in cui entrò in cucina venne accolto da saluti festosi. Lovino, seduto su un tavolo al centro della sala, accompagnava con la chitarra il canto euforico dei rivoluzionari. Feliciano scoppiò a ridere... Lovino doveva essere già molto ubriaco. La stanza non era grande e sembrava ancora più piccola, piena com'era di ribelli in festa. Nonno Roma attraversò la sala e prese il cesto dal braccio di Feliciano prima di sostituirlo con una bottiglia di vino ed abbracciarlo. "Bentornato, Feliciano! Oh, hai trovato le mele e lo zucchero, bravo ragazzo!"

"Che succede, nonno?" chiese Feliciano, chiedendosi cosa si festeggiasse questa sera.

"Oggi è un bel giorno per un'Italia libera!"

Feliciano sapeva cosa volesse dire. Se l'era sentito ripetere più che a sufficienza ormai. "Qual'è il bottino oggi?"

"Un carico di munizioni venuto dalle montagne." Roma si girò e urlò alla sala. "Quelle che i tedeschi non utilizzeranno!"

La stanza risuonò ancora una volta di cori festosi. Feliciano applaudì con loro, ma questa volta senza molto entusiasmo. "Eravate in tanti? State tutti bene?"

"Le perdite sono state tutte dei tedeschi oggi." Roma afferrò la mano di Feliciano e la sollevò con la bottiglia di vino, in un brindisi. Bevve una lunga sorsata prima di lasciarla. "Tre autisti, sette guardie. Il tuo vecchio ne ha abbattuti tre da solo."

"Bravo nonno!" Feliciano bevve un sorso di vino e cercò di schiarirsi le idee in mezzo al frastuono di cori, risate e brindisi. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto sopra. Nonno diceva sempre che l'unico soldato tedesco buono era un soldato tedesco morto. Ma, Feliciano pensò all'improvviso, magari quei soldati che erano stati uccisi erano proprio come il tedesco che aveva incontrato per strada oggi. Era strano... Nonno gli aveva parlato tantissime volte di tutti i nemici che aveva ucciso e Feliciano non si era mai fatto problemi. Ma ora che il malvagio tedesco che gli avevano insegnato ad odiare aveva un volto...

"Forza, Feliciano, bevi e festeggia un'altra vittoria per la Resistenza!"

I partigiani esultanti ed euforici fecero un altro brindisi. Feliciano li conosceva tutti... paesani e contadini che si opponevano alla presenza militare dei tedeschi in Italia e si erano uniti per combatterli e sabotarli. Si riunivano spesso alla cascina dei Vargas o in una piccola taverna del paese, di solito per elaborare una missione o festeggiarne la riuscita. Loro appartenevano alla Resistenza, ed erano al momento fra le persone più ricercate in Italia. Bloccare i rifornimenti tedeschi, far esplodere auto e camionette, procurarsi informazioni importanti; i partigiani lavoravano incessantemente per sabotare gli sforzi dell'esercito tedesco in Italia. E quando celebravano, lo facevano con lo stesso trasporto ed entusiasmo.

Lovino accompagnò l'ultima strofa della canzone per poi saltare giù dal tavolo e circondare Feliciano con un braccio. "Ehi Feli!" Feliciano aveva ragione... Lovino aveva certamente già bevuto troppo vino. Era così felice e amichevole solo dopo qualche bicchiere e una vittoria schiacciante.

"Non eri coinvolto nell'operazione oggi, vero?" domandò Feliciano, tutto d'un tratto in pensiero. Era già abbastanza brutto che nonno andasse sempre a correre così tanti rischi e pericoli. Non voleva doversi preoccupare anche di suo fratello.

Lovino roteò gli occhi. "Magari." Si rivolse a Roma. "Quand'è che mi lascerai venire con te in una missione vera, nonno? Sono stufo di mettere bombe sulle macchine! Voglio vedere un po' d'azione!" Suo nonno rise soltanto e circondò Lovino con il braccio libero.

"Lo sai che non mi piace vedere i miei amati nipoti in pericolo" replicò, stringendoli entrambi a sé.

Feliciano scoppiò a ridere. Il nonno non aveva ragione di stare in ansia per lui. Feliciano era il primo ad ammettere di fare di tutto per tenersi sempre ben lontano dal pericolo. Contribuiva comunque alla lotta, di solito raccogliendo tutte le informazioni sui movimenti dei tedeschi nei dintorni che riusciva ad ottenere dagli abitanti della zona. Feliciano era grato al nonno per i suoi sforzi di tenerlo al sicuro, ma allo stesso tempo s'accorgeva di essere ancora trattato come un bambino a volte. Lovino al contrario smaniava per gettarsi il più vicino possibile al centro dell'azione, anche se il nonno continuava a ripetergli che lo scopo della resistenza era di farsi vedere il meno possibile e che i combattimenti faccia a faccia erano rari.

"La prossima volta, Lovino, te lo prometto." continuò Roma, sorridendo con allegria e arruffando i capelli a Lovino.

"Dici sempre così." brontolò Lovino, scostandogli la mano.

Roma si limitò a ridere e a prendergli la chitarra di mano. " Su con la vita Lovi. Stai allegro e canta con noi!" Roma strimpellò qualche nota a caso e, con una piroetta e un inchino alla sala, iniziò a suonare una melodia che tutti riconobbero subito. La folla eruppe in grida di apprezzamento. Quindi Roma attaccò una canzone che era diventata ormai familiare a tutti loro.

"_Una mattina mi son svegliato_

_O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Una mattina mi son svegliato_

_E ho trovato l'invasor."_

I partigiani si unirono a lui. Lovino, ubriaco di vino ed euforia, parve subito dimenticare la sua irritazione e cominciò a ballare con una ragazza del posto. Feliciano non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi trascinare dall'entusiasmo. Bevve vino alla bottiglia e si unì al coro. Salutò con allegria molte persone che gli si avvicinarono per parlargli. Rise e fece festa e stette a sentire i racconti delle vittorie e poi fece chiasso assieme agli altri per ottenere il bis da nonno Roma. Ballò e fece brindisi e cantò quella canzone ancora e ancora fino all'ultimo verso, che tutti urlarono così forte da convincere Feliciano che persino al paese li avessero sentiti.

"_E' questo il fiore del partigiano_

_o bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_E' questo il fiore del partigiano_

_morto per la libertà!"_

Quella notte, esausto, satollo e felice, Feliciano rimase sdraiato cercando di dormire nonostante il russare di Lovino nel letto accanto. Aveva trascorso la serata mangiando, bevendo, parlando e cantando inni ad un Italia libera con i partigiani del luogo. Ma quando chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al sonno, l'ultima immagine a vagare nella sua mente fu quella di un ufficiale tedesco dai capelli biondi e gli occhi blu, in piedi sotto il sole, che lo guardava.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_

Feliciano andava a piedi al mercato ogni pomeriggio, il suo momento preferito della giornata. Suo nonno gli diceva sempre di andare filato, non alzare lo sguardo, non perdere tempo, non parlare con nessuno e tornare subito a casa. Ma Feliciano amava la sua passeggiata pomeridiana. Amava passare attraverso i campi raccogliendo fiori per poi regalarli alle ragazze carine, amava fermarsi a parlare con i paesani e correre nella polvere delle strade di campagna, sfidando i bambini. E quando il giorno finiva non c'era nulla che amasse quanto sedersi sotto la sua quercia preferita, a qualche campo di distanza da casa sua, e guardare le nuvole che attraversavano il cielo arancione. Fu mentre si avvicinava all'albero che notò la sagoma di un soldato tedesco che camminava in lontananza. Impugnò subito la bandiera bianca, lo stomaco contorto per l'agitazione, ma mentre s'avvicinava riconobbe il soldato che lo aveva aiutato per strada il giorno prima. All'improvviso il suo stomaco si contorse per una ragione completamente diversa.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, tedesco!"

Il tedesco posò lo sguardo su di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, poi gli fece un lieve cenno di riconoscimento. "_Buon pomeriggio_, italiano."

Feliciano ebbe un lieve sussulto all'altezza del petto. Sapeva di non dover salutare soldati tedeschi, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire che quel tedesco era un brav'uomo. Doveva esserlo – Feliciano non aveva paura di lui come gli succedeva con tutti gli altri. "Che cosa ti porta in questa bella parte d'Italia? Beh, non nel Paese in generale, so cosa ti porta qui. Quindi suppongo che dovrei chiedere, cosa ti porta in questo campo? Non ho mai visto un soldato tedesco così lontano dal villaggio."

Il tedesco riflettè un momento prima di rispondere. "Avevo un bisogno impellente di camminare."

Feliciano annuì comprensivo. "Anche a me capita a volte. Hai mangiato troppa pasta?"

Il tedesco battè un po' le palpebre e aggrottò le sopracciglia. "No."

"Sai, di solito faccio una passeggiata dopo aver mangiato parecchio. Poi mi addormento sotto questa grande quercia. E poi Lovino mi sveglia e se la prende con me. Lovino è il mio fratello più grande. Tu ce l'hai un fratello maggiore?"

Il tedesco sembrava far fatica a seguire il filo del discorso, anche se Feliciano non riusciva a capire perchè... il suo inglese pareva perfetto. "Si, ne ho uno."

"Come si chiama?"

"Gilbert."

"Come ti chiami tu?"

"Ludwig. Intendo dire, Tenente Bei..."

"Tanto piacere Ludwig, il mio nome è Feliciano. Grazie ancora per aver impedito a quel uomo arrabbiato di picchiarmi ieri. Sto andando al mercato a vedere se hanno dei pomodori da vendere, ti andrebbe di venire con me?"

"...Si." disse Ludwig lentamente, pur non sembrando molto sicuro. "Stavo giusto per tornare indietro." Feliciano avvertì una calda ondata di felicità nella pancia mentre Ludwig gli si affiancava e i due cominciarono a camminare piano attraverso i campi. Feliciano dovette soffocare un ghigno all'idea di quello che nonno Roma e Lovino avrebbero detto a riguardo... andare al villaggio con un soldato tedesco! Restarono in silenzio per qualche istante mentre Feliciano prendeva tempo per studiarlo con attenzione. L'uniforme di Ludwig era leggermente diversa da quelle a cui il ragazzo era abituato, evidentemente da ufficiale. I suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla fila di decorazioni sul suo petto, poi più in là, e Feliciano non potè fare a meno di notare come i muscoli delle sue braccia premessero contro la stoffa. Si mordicchiò un labbro e dovette costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo, un po' confuso, ma scacciò in fretta quella sensazione. Inalò a fondo l'aria fresca e fece oscillare allegramente il suo cesto vuoto, stupito da quanto fosse naturale passeggiare accanto a quel tedesco. Già sentiva la delusione al pensiero che, raggiunto il villaggio, probabilmente non avrebbe visto Ludwig mai più. Ma questo era ciò che sarebbe prevedibilmente successo.

Ludwing non sembrava un tipo comunicativo, ma a Feliciano non dispiaceva guidare la conversazione, approfittandone per parlare inglese. "Oh guarda! La lavanda è ancora in fiore! Questo vuol dire che sarà un inverno breve, sai, meno male, perchè d'inverno fa freddo e non mi piace molto il freddo, o la neve, o la pioggia, a meno che non capitino solo ogni tanto e quando io sono al chiuso vicino al fuoco. Com'è l'inverno in Germania? Piove tanto? Ho sentito dire che in Inghilterra piove quasi tutto l'anno. Te lo immagini, non potresti mai uscire! Penso che mi annoierei da morire, tu no? Ludwig, come si dice in tedesco '_rain'_?" Feliciano alzò lo sguardo su Ludwig, sorprendendolo a fissarlo, un'espressione impenetrabile in viso. Gli sorrise e Ludwig abbassò velocemente lo sguardo a terra.

"_Regen_." Quando Ludwig rispose, lo fece con voce profonda e accento marcato.

"_Regen_" ripetè Feliciano. Suonava così potente fra le su labbra. "In italiano è '_pioggia'_. Sai, mi piacerebbe imparare il tedesco un giorno." All'improvviso ebbe un'illuminazione, che gli fece sussultare il cuore. Aveva appena trovato un pretesto magnifico per poter rivedere Ludwng. "Oh, Ludwig, ho appena avuto un'idea geniale! Tu puoi insegnarmi il tedesco ed io ti insegnerò l'italiano! Che ne dici?"

"Io..." Ludwig sembrava di nuovo senza parole. Feliciano intuì che doveva essere una sensazione nuova per lui. "Non ti conosco neppure."

"Ma certo che mi conosci, stiamo parlando, no? Questo non ci rende amici?"

"Amici..." Ludwig parve incespicare sulla parola. Scosse il capo. "Sei una persona davvero strana. Perchè tutto d'un tratto pensi che siamo amici? Sono un estraneo nel tuo paese."

Feliciano rise. "Estraneo? Non sei un estraneo, Ludwig, ci siamo presentati adesso! E hai l'aria di essere una brava persona, dopo tutto, mi hai aiutato quando non eri tenuto a farlo e mi insegnerai il tedesco e hai degli occhi buoni. Sei di stanza qui vicino?"

Ludwig fu lento a rispondere. "Si, ma non posso dirti dove."

Feliciano sorrise. C'era da aspettarselo. Ovviamente Ludwig non era così stupido da dare al primo passante informazioni del genere. "Nessun problema. Non può essere troppo lontano, comunque, e questo vuol dire che possiamo vederci tutti i giorni, no? E che mi puoi insegnare il tedesco, ed io l'italiano, e sono sicuro che diventeremo ottimi amici. Mi puoi trovare dalla grande quercia la maggior parte dei giorni. Però se sto dormendo fai attenzione a svegliarmi piano perchè posso diventare molto scorbutico quando mi svegliano, ma questo non impedisce a Lovino di farlo sempre. I fratelli maggiori possono essere così fastidiosi, non è vero?"

Ludwig fece un suono simile ad una risata. "Si, sono d'accordo con te su questo punto."

Feliciano serrò la presa sul suo cesto, traboccante di felicità ad ogni minuscolo particolare che riusciva ad ottenere su Ludwig. Il ragazzo era un maestro dell'acquisire informazioni prima ancora che l'interlocutore si accorgesse di averle lasciate trapelare, ma era bello scoprire qualcosa per semplice curiosità. "Anche tuo fratello è un soldato come te?"

La risposta di Ludwig fu concisa e ferma. "Mio fratello si trova sul fronte russo, e si, è un soldato. Io però non lo sono."

Feliciano alzò su di lui uno sguardo interrogativo. "Non sei un soldato?"

"No" disse Ludwig, un sorriso che premeva agli angoli della bocca. "Sono un pilota."

Feliciano spalancò gli occhi. "Un pilota? Non ho mai incontrato un pilota prima d'ora. Trasporti i rifornimenti, quel genere di cose?"

"No, sono un pilota da caccia."

Feliciano tentò di soffocare un imbarazzante verso d'eccitazione. Un pilota da caccia... Pareva qualcosa uscito da un romanzo d'avventura. Qualcosa di completamente diverso da tutto ciò che conosceva. Qualcosa di nuovo. "Fantastico! E' difficile? Fa paura? Ti devi mettere quei cappelli strani? Hai combattuto con gli inglesi?" Feliciano si pentì immediatamente dell'ultima domanda.

Ludwig prese un profondo respiro ed espirò lentamente, con lo sguardo ancora fisso dinnanzi a sé. "Per me, non è difficile. Non fa paura. Dobbiamo indossare i caschi da regolamento. E si, combatto contro gli inglesi. Ogni giorno."

"Ogni giorno?" Sembrava inconcepibile.

"Certo. Dopo la nostra sconfitta nella _Luftschlacht um England_..." Ludwig non terminò la frase. "Voglio solo fare tutto ciò che posso per il mio paese."

Feliciano comprese subito di non voler rimanere su quell'argomento e passò immediatamente ad altro. Mentre continuavano a camminare e parlare, Feliciano restava sempre più sorpreso da quante cose avessero in comune. Anche Ludwig aveva un fratello maggiore ed era stato cresciuto da suo nonno, che gli aveva insegnato l'inglese da bambino. Anche lui amava gli animali, ma preferiva i cani mentre Feliciano aveva sempre avuto una passione per i gatti. Lui pure veniva da un piccolo villaggio e adorava la campagna. Il ragazzo scoprì che amava il calcio come lui e che aveva persino giocato quasi al livello della nazionale prima della guerra. E, quando credeva che Feliciano non guardasse, Ludwig si lasciava quasi sfuggire un sorriso, che lo lasciava sempre senza fiato. Di tutti i pomeriggi passati ad andare al mercato, quello era senza dubbio il migliore

Camminavano piano ma alla fine raggiunsero il paese e ne percorsero le viuzze lastricate verso il mercato. Edifici di pietra e legno si ergevano gli uni accanto agli altri su entrambi i lati delle strade, lasciandole in ombra. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio Feliciano alzò lo sguardo su Ludwig, trovandolo intento a studiarlo attentamente. Si sentì arrossire. "Cosa c'è?"

"Quanti anni hai?" chiese Ludwig, curioso.

"Diciannove, perchè?"

"Sei in buona salute?"

Feliciano tacque per un secondo. Che domanda strana. "Credo di si. L'altro giorno mi si è piantata una scheggia nel dito mentre aiutavo nonno con la legna da ardere e Lovino me l'ha tolta con un ago e poi ha detto che a volte ci si ammala e si muore per cose minuscole come le schegge ma per ora sto bene... hai mai sentito di qualcuno morto per una scheggia?"

"Ehm..."

"Oh, e la scorsa estate mi è venuta la febbre – non è durata molto però, e a parte quello, si, sto abbastanza bene, grazie." Feliciano attese che Ludwig continuasse, cosa che non accadde. Si mise a cercare qualcosa di educato da aggiungere. "E tu... sei in buona salute?" Era uno strano argomento di conversazione, ma chissà di cosa si parlava in Germania.

"Come? Si, io..." Ludwig tacque, poi scosse il capo rapidamente. "_Nein_! Quello che intendo è... se hai l'età giusta e sei in buona salute, perchè non sei nell'esercito?"

"Oh." Feliciano scrollò le spalle. "Non voglio combattere."

"Ma il tuo paese è in guerra!" La voce di Ludwig era più alta e ferma di poco primama Feliciano si limitò a scrollare di nuovo le spalle.

"La loro guerra, non la mia. Io non voglio far male a nessuno. Cosa mi hanno fatto gli inglesi? Sembrano davvero brave persone. Si vestono eleganti e bevono tè e conoscono tanta poesia. Non voglio uccidere gente così. Non dovremmo uccidere chi conosce tanta poesia."

"E' dovere di ogni giovane uomo combattere per la propria nazione in tempo di guerra." Ludwig lo disse quasi stesse recitando la battuta di un copione.

"E' per questo che lo fai? Perchè è tuo dovere?" Feliciano era sinceramente curioso.

A questa domanda Ludwig tacque. Fece qualche respiro profondo e sospirò, come se stesse riflettendo. Alla fine replicò "Amo il mio paese."

"E se il tuo paese stesse lottando per le ragioni sbagliate? Ci hai mai pensato?"

Un guizzo di dolore, subito soppresso, balenò sul volto di Ludwig. "Non spetta a me discutere su ciò per cui combatte il mio paese."

"Sì invece."

Ludwing rimase spiazzato. Ma a quel punto avevano già raggiunto il mercato, emergendo dall'ombra delle stradine nella grande piazza al centro del villaggio. Gli abitanti si allontanarono da loro rivolgendo sguardi sospettosi e preoccupati all'ufficiale tedesco. Feliciano li ignorò e puntò dritto verso le bancarelle su cui vide file di verdure colorate.

"Oh guarda Ludwig, hanno i pomodori nonostante tutto... Lovino sarà così felice!"

Quando il fruttivendolo li squadrò con un'espressione a metà fra l'ira e la paura, Ludwig toccò con discrezione il gomito a Feliciano e disse piano "Adesso devo andare."

"Oh" replicò Feliciano, deluso. "Va bene allora. Ma, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio dalla quercia, vero? Per la nostra lezione di lingua?"

"Si" Feliciano restò sorpreso dalla prontezza con cui Ludwig rispose. "Si, ci sarò."

"Oh, bene! _Ciao_!" lo salutò Feliciano, poi allungò una mano per fermarlo mentre si stava voltando. "Aspetta Ludwig, come si dice 'goodbye' in tedesco?"

Ludwig non rispose subito e si girò a guardarlo. "_Auf Wiedersehen_, Feliciano." Poi si allontanò a grandi falcate attraverso la folla che si fece nervosamente da parte al suo passaggio. Feliciano lo salutò con la mano prima di ritornare al fruttivendolo, che lo osservava sospettoso, anche se Feliciano era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse riuscito a seguire la loro conversazione in inglese.

"Cos'è che stavi facendo con quel tedesco, ragazzino?"

Feliciano scrollò le spalle. "Nulla."

Il fruttivendolo sgranò gli occhi, come se avesse appena compreso qualcosa, quando riconobbe la faccia di Feliciano e annuì, ridendo fragorosamente. "Ah, sei il nipote di Roma, giusto? Ma ovvio! Allora, quali sono i progetti per quello lì?"

Feliciano si sentì pervadere da un insolito misto di rabbia e fastidio, ma si limitò a sorridere. "Shh, piano."

"Oh si si, è un segreto eccetera eccetera, capisco. Ecco, sono i pomodori che volevi? Ho paura che non ce ne siano molti."

Dopo aver comprato i pomodori, dell'altra farina e persino qualche arancia, Feliciano si lasciò il mercato alle spalle ma invece di uscire subito dal paese svoltò in uno stretto vicolo, il cui imbocco era appena riconoscibile dall'esterno. Camminò sul selciato finchè non raggiunse una decrepita porta di legno, sormontata da un'insegna storta che diceva '_Cantina Verde_'.

Passandovi attraverso, si sarebbe entrati in un'osteria come mille altre in Italia. Tavoli e sedie erano disposti in maniera normale, un bancone copriva la parete di fondo e qualche cameriere andava di cliente in cliente. Feliciano saltellò gioiosamente attraverso la sala e salutò il personale da lontano. Loro quasi non diedero mostra di essersene accorti, ma ormai Feliciano ci si era abituato. La segretezza era all'ordine del giorno quel luogo. Oltre la porta dietro il bancone, al di là della cucina, c'era un'altra stanza che ospitava alcune delle riunioni più segrete e pericolose del paese. La resistenza locale si radunava spesso nell'osteria per discutere e pianificare gli attacchi, come quell'oggi. I presenti alzarono lo sguardo quando Feliciano sgusciò attraverso la porta, sorridendo e salutandoli con un gesto della mano che fu di nuovo ignorato. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle tra sé e sé e avanzò nella stanza, grande tanto quanto la taverna, con tavoli e sedie e l'aria di essere un semplice ritrovo. Non c'era nulla che ne suggerisse la vera funzione.

Nonno Roma stava in piedi accanto ad un tavolo al centro della sala e si rivolgeva, pacato ma enfatico, al gruppo dei presenti. "La presenza militare nel villaggio si sta intensificando e dobbiamo essere estremamente cauti. So che tutti voi avete fatto attenzione ma adesso più che mai..." Feliciano perse presto interesse, prestando a malapena orecchio ai discorsi attorno a lui. Erano in pochi quell'oggi, molti di meno della folla che si era radunata a festeggiare la sera prima. L'atmosfera non avrebbe potuto essere più diversa, con tutti quanti tesi e che pendevano dalle labbra di Roma. Lovino, seduto su un tavolo, stringeva una pistola fra le mani e annuiva ad ogni frase di nonno Roma. Feliciano alzò gli occhi al cielo e si domandò se la pistola fosse almeno carica. Lovino si lasciava davvero trascinare a volte.

Feliciano rimase a guardare Roma ancora per qualche minuto, cercando di ascoltare ma senza riuscire a concentrarsi. Era sempre una noia per lui. Andò al fondo della stanza ed accese la piccola radio sull'ultimo tavolo. Lovino si volse a guardarlo con disapprovazione ma, quando Feliciano sollevò il cesto di pomodori nella sua direzione, le labbra gli si incurvarono in un sorriso. Roma gli lanciò un'occhiata e gli sorrise, per cui Feliciano si sentì autorizzato ad ascoltare la radio. Cercò fra le frequenze finchè non trovò della musica e si appoggiò al muro, canticchiando a bocca chiusa le melodie che riconosceva. Si chiese quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima che nonno Roma e Lovino fossero pronti a tornare a casa. Ad un certo punto uscì dagli altoparlanti una canzone inglese, una che aveva già orecchiato un paio di volte ma mai ascoltato davvero. Quella volta però le prime parole catturarono la sua attenzione e Feliciano si fermò ad ascoltarla.

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart..._

_This lovely day has flown away_

_The time has come to part_

_We'll kiss again, like this_

_Don't let the teardrops start_

_With love that's true, I'll always wait for you_

_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_

Feliciano sorrise. Era davvero una bellissima canzone, ma non riusciva a capire se gli mettesse allegria o tristezza. In entrambi i casi, gli faceva venire in mente Ludwig. Ludwig, che era così grande ed imponente ma riusciva a sembrare insicuro, quasi timido. Ludwig che pilotava aerei e giocava a calcio e aveva tre cani e un fratello per cui stare in ansia. Ludwig, che aveva appena incontrato ma che gli sembrava di conoscere da sempre. Ludwig che faceva parte dell'armata tedesca che occupava l'Italia e di tutto quello che Feliciano avrebbe dovuto odiare e combattere. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo verso il tavolo sul quale nonno Roma, chino, stava spiegando una mappa dei dintorni, parlando con veemenza mentre i partigiani la studiavano. Feliciano fece un profondo sospiro e si chiese perchè all'improvviso gli si fosse offuscata la vista.

Breve traduzione (approssimata e senza pretese di musicalità o poeticità) dei versi della canzone Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart di Vera Lynn

Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, ci rincontreremo, tesoro...

Questo bel giorno è volato via

E' giunto il momento di separarsi

Ci baceremo ancora, così

Non piangere

Con amore sincero ti aspetterò per sempre

Auf Wiedersehen, tesoro


End file.
